Mending the pieces
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Shana is broken and torn her heart shattered into pieces by the man she thought she loved she swears to never love a man  again for the rest of he life, a man she least expects shows up and tends to the pieces of her heart but will he be succsesful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters associated with the manga/anime skip beat! i only own the oc characters in this story and nothing more**

I will never ever forgive him for how he treated my heart it ached it burned it was broken in a million pieces and like humpty dumpty it could never be put together again, tears rolled down my cheeks my hand grasped at my chest the pain I felt was immense I would never ever fall in love again and that hopefully is the one promise I will keep for eternity.

You're probably wondering what made me go into this state well the problem was a certain boy named jack I was immensely in love with that was until I caught him cheating with my friend. He had always promised that he would wait for me that he would be there for when I was ready to give myself to him completely. I always thought he was keeping his promise for me so that I wouldn't regret and that I was ready, he said that he would never cheat and that I was the only one for him.

Well I guess he lied I always thought it was strange how he would come over to visit but never hug or kiss me how he would just sit on the couch and not pay attention to me at all, how he would order me around to get his drinks and make him food and I would never get any thanks. When we were a new couple he would spoil me and make me feel as if I was worth something, but after the night I told him I wasn't ready his whole personality changed not straight away but gradually as the weeks went by _how could I be so stupid._

I should have known something was different I should have known that something was wrong. I thought back to only but an hour a go, that horrible event that had left me in this blubbering mess, the thing that shattered my heart and made sure I would never be friends with the women who betrayed me in the foulest manner.

_***flashback***_

_***oh my god can you believe that assessment that the lecture gave us there is no possible way I'll be able to pass I'm so screwed" Rachel said (my best friend since primary school all the way through to university a.k.a now)**_

_**i smiled to here nodding my head in agreement "don't be such a worry wart you'll be fine if you just take the time to study" I said giving he my most serious funny face and in a matter of seconds we were laughing about Minny dersle and he weird antics. We were making our way to the gate still laughing about some of the good times we had been through reflecting on the past.**_

"_**So how are you and jack going?" Rachel said her tone now going serious, my arms tightened around my books thinking about our relationship at the moment I forced a smile on my face and turned to face Rachel "it's great i think were even more in love than when we first started going out" I said to Rachel obviously lying about the situation **__yeah that's back when I thought I could fix our relationship._

_**Rachel smiled at me knowing that I was happy and was glad we said our goodbyes as we split to go our separate ways. I walked along the foot path admiring the scenery the sound of the birds reaching my ears the breeze blowing through my hair making me feel calm and relaxed I wasn't stressed about the upcoming assignment I wasn't bothered about anything to do with university because I was prepared for everything that was to come within my range during the course of the year I was thinking about dropping out of the course cause art didn't interest me as much as it used I mean I was more into the physical part of art like acting.**_

_**I had always wanted to be an actor it was my dream as a little girl to become one and I always said I would become one. No what really bothered me at the moment was the relationship between me and my boyfriend jack something had been very strange about him lately he didn't pay attention to me as much as he used to I mean we had been together for two years and he decides to act like this now I had an idea of why this sudden change occurred but he said that it didn't matter and that he would wait.**_

_**After at least half an hour of walking I had finally reached the apartment area in which I lived I opened the entrance into the building making my way up the stairs to my room, it was rumoured around here that the famous actor tsugara ren lived here but I didn't believe it I mean it would be awesome if he did I truly admired his acting skills not just his looks but I wasn't even close to saying that I didn't think he was one of the most handsome things I had ever laid eyes on the other being my loving boyfriend.**_

_**I had finally reached my apartment door I know jack was going to visit today and I was glad that I was early it meant I could surprise him and I was happy. i unlocked my door and threw my books on the dining table after I had finished having a quick drink of water I started to look for jack he was probably in my room sleeping.**_

_**I made my way to the door and from behind the door the sound of moans hit my ears my hand shakily reached for the door handle I twisted the handle opening the door with force *it wasn't even locked* I thought my eyes reached the bed and what I saw shattered my heart there they were my boyfriend * or should I say ex-boyfriend* and my friend Shirley from university *ex-friend now* on the bed together and I'm pretty sure you can guess what they were doing.**_

_**They stopped there ministrations and jacks wide eyes met my tear brimmed ones he was obviously shocked that I was here, he got up off Shirley making his way over to me "shana wa..it i..t's not what you think she started it you know I would wait for you I love you" jack said his voice wavering as tears now brimmed his eye, my head shook as I shouted at him "I never ever want to see you near in my house again" I turned and ran out the door running to the park to cool off after a few hours I came back home and found that jack was no were to be seen a letter on my dresser I ignored it and went to my room ripping off the sheets and replacing them with new ones after that I just sat there and cried.**_

_***End of flash back***_

And that brings us to our present situation now with me sitting on the bed crying my eyes out. My eyes trailed around the room landing on the letter on the dresser. I got up off my bed grabbing it I went to the bathroom placed the letter on the counter and went to the sink letting the water fill in the bowl I had made with my hands seconds later I splashed it over my face the cool water cascading down my face. I grabbed a towel off the rack drying off my face I then grabbed the letter walking out of my apartment as I began to read it as I made my way down the hallway.

Dear Shana

On what you saw today that was nothing, for now just let me explain myself since I did not get the chance to before. Shirley came over to our apartment looking for you to ask you about some assignment or other I let her in knowing that you would be back soon I made he something to eat and we sat down and ate together I also had a tad of alcohol after a while off talking and eating I got up to go get my phone to text you and ask when you would return home but before I got the chance shirley kissed me and due to the effect of the alcohol I kissed back pfft yeah right things lead to another after that and that when you came in, I'm so sorry it never would have happened if I was in my full state of mind but as soon as I saw you I finally realized what had actually happened please consider what I have written I would never want to hurt you.

Love Jack

I was fuming after I had read the letter as if I would ever believe him not after that I would be able to tell if he was drunk I've seen him when he is drunk and he was fully aware of his surroundings and what was happening, I was in my thoughts when I suddenly bumped into someone's chest the letter dropping from my hands "I'm soo sorry" I said as my head rose to meet the person I had bumped into my eyes widened.

thats the end of chapter one message or rate and tell me what you think :D i hope to hear from you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character that belong to the manga/anime skip beat all characters belonging to skip beat belong to** **Yoshiki Nakamura the only things I own in this story are the plot line and the charactersShana and Jack**

Chapter 2

I was fuming after I had read the letter as if I would ever believe him not after that I would be able to tell if he was drunk I've seen him when he is drunk and he was fully aware of his surroundings and what was happening, I was in my thoughts when I suddenly bumped into someone's chest the letter dropping from my hands "I'm soo sorry" I said as my head rose to meet the person I had bumped into my eyes widened.

For there, in front of me stood the one and only actor Tsuruga Ren along with his the LME president manager (your probably wondering how I know that well I was a huge fan of all of the shows and movies that the LME produced they were the most famous and I had always wanted to work there as an actor it was my dream job, so I did some research and as for the manager I had seen him with ren on many occasions on TV.)Red tinted my cheeks for there stood my number one acting idol not to mention the fact that my number on acting idol was one of the most handsome men out there.

His eyes met my tear stained face and his eyebrow furrowed as did the presidents and Ren's manager in concern his eyes trailed down to the letter on the floor he bent and picked it up his eyes landing on the letter he gave me a quizzical look and said "may I?" his said voice smooth and rich as he motioned to the letter, I nodded slightly giving him and the rest of his party permission to read the letter. I didn't mind I mean I was still in shock my body wasn't really responding the way it should. But either way I would have let them read it after all I was going to go show it to Rachel anyway to get her opinion on the situation and tell he the truth on everything that was really happening between me and jack.

I watched as Ren his manager and the LME president read through my letter there eyebrows furrowed and a look of disgust on their faces once they were done reading their eyes left the paper and reached my face, all of them wearing a look of concern the first one to approach was the president "my dear are you all right, I have a vague recollection of what might of happened but I would be most grateful if you would fill me in on the things that have been left out I wish to hear it from the girl it seems he has hurt most fully in every way" he said as his hand met my shoulder his eyes locking with mine I could tell he wasn't trying to be intrusive and that he was concerned for me.

I nodded my head "of course if it helps you, in fact it would help me as well" I said, I didn't mind telling them in fact I was happy I could get it off my shoulders and to my idols no less .He gave me a gentle smile turning to the others in the party they all nodded to each other. He turned back to me "come with us well discuss it somewhere else" I nodded to them following them out of the building once we had reached the entrance I noticed a rather large bright yellow limo my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates _god how rich were they? _They saw my expression and gave a light laugh ren walked over to the limo and opened the door beckoning me inside the long vehicle I smiled and hoped inside.

"Thank you Tsuruga san" I said as he began to close the door "you welcome" he said giving me a light smile (no not his angry gentlemen smile) as he closed the door a few seconds later the rest of them where in the car and we were on the road. "well I think we should all introduce ourselves I'm" he began but I cut him off saying "you're the president of LME Takarada he looked at me I then looked to Ren's manger "and your Ren's manager Yashiro I then turned to Ren "and your Ren Tsuruga "I said as I smiled at the all they all had a slightly shocked expression etched on their faces.

"Don't worry I'm not some crazy stalker I've always wanted to be an actor and working for LME was and still is my dream job there for I just did some research" I said they smiled as I told them the reasoning behind me knowing all their names, I told them my name and Takarada commented on what a befitting name it was for me for like my name and what it can be translated he believed I was I a beautiful rose.

"Well" I began looking between the men that surrounded me in the limo "I guess I should fill you in on the situation you were so lightly informed on" they all nodded and I began telling the story from when I was at school to the very moment I had bumped into them there facial expressions going cold and angry when I had mentioned the situation jack had been doing when I had walked through the door. Bringing back the memory brought tears from my eyes they were now running freely down my cheek's as the pain came back, their faces now turned concerned Ren's hand found my shoulder now patting it and consoling me trying to make me feel better I gave him a gentle smile whipping the tears from my face and uttering a light thank you to them all for letting me share my situation with them.

Takarada began talking his face now bright and happy "ahh so you wish to be an actress miss you must come try out at LME I see that there is great potential in you and your enthusiastic so it always helps" my face lit up the sadness from my face disappeared instantly from my features the president of LME was telling me that I should audition that was something that only happened in my dreams "oh really I would be most gracious if I could get the chance, how do I receive a form" I said happiness now etching into my voice.

Watched as Takarada reached into one of the compartments of the limo bringing out a set full of sheets my eyes widened could this be it could my dream finally be coming true Takarada stretched out his hand holding out the paper for me to take, my hand shaky and nervous starched out grabbing here I was taking a LME form from the president it was like some fairy tale come true for me. I grabbed it now placing it in my lap quickly scanning over it I then looked around the limo to all the friendly face's that surrounded me and gave the biggest and warmest smile that was humanly possible, it was as if all the bad stuff didn't seem to matter to me at that moment the only thing that stood before me was an application to join LME the company I had dreamed of joining since the say I was a little girl would I finally get my place in front of the camera to show the world what Shana Hidai was truly capable of when she set her mind to it, I was finally going to be able to have a shot at my one dream in life.i had the chance to become what i had always aimed to be what i had been working so hard to achieve in these year personally back then i wouldn't have cared where i had gone or what acting company i had to work for but this,this was way more than what i had ever expected and what such strange term that brought me to this fate but i guess the life of an actor is filled with drama.i was ready more ready than i had ever been in my entire life i looked down to the paper a smile gracing my lips.

Shana Hidai was ready to shine and ready to become a star

**That's the end of chapter two guys I know it's a little shorter that the last one but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter I hope to hear all your thoughts and any comments on the story good criticism is always welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character in skip beat, I only own the characters Shana and Jack and the plot line of this actually a really big ren and kyoko supporter, i so wish they would be a couple. this is just something i did for fun but if you request it id be happy to do ren and kyoko but i dont think im that good of a writer**

I was so happy as soon as Ren and the others dropped me off in front of my apartment. I gave them my goodbyes and I watched as they drove off the bright yellow limo standing out in the cool, pitch black night.

Once they had vanished from my sight I turned and ran to the entrance to the apartments, bolting up the stairs. Making my way to my apartment that was on the fourth floor, I had finally reached the hallway that led me to my apartment. _The same hallway I first met Ren and the others, the same hallway I walked down after my heart had been broken._

I reached my apartment door the numbers 201 written on the dark wood surface. I grabbed my keys from the back pocket of my jeans, placing the key in the key hole letting myself in. I was out of breath from all the running... But... that didn't faze me I ran into my apartment, grabbing the close's pen I could find, and seated myself at the kitchen table.

I read through the form patiently, taking in all the information it had to offer, the places I needed to fill and so on. I thought about what I was going to do when I showed of my talents for the judges, I decided I would act out a scene from a book or movie of their choice, and I would right a list so they had some Idea of what I knew and what I didn't. I was happy with the way I had filled out the form I even read over it a couple of times, before I was fully positive.

I smiled, placing the form into an envelope placing it on the kitchen counter…_I was finally realizing my dream what I had always wanted. _I couldn't wait to go to the auditions. I even practiced a few scenes from some of my favourite movies, to brush up on my acting skills. After I had practiced I headed to the shower, and then jumped into bed. I was finally in bed asleep by 11:30 with a smile on my face, thinking of the events to come.

OoXx

The light seeped through the window, the birds chirped as the sun rose. The light hit my face, my eyes scrunching as I finally awoke; my eyes opening and my hand raising to protect them from the light that entered. It was a new day; and I was ready to face it.

I jumped out of bed, my feet hitting the cold wood floors as I made my way into the kitchen to the kettle to boil the water, to make my morning tea. I walked to the pantry, opening the door searching for the food that would become my breakfast.

I finally decided on having a bowl of cereal I grabbed it then poured the contents into my bowl, grabbing the milk from the fridge poring that in with my cereal. I heard the kettle whistle: I took it from the stove, pouring it into my mug.

I grabbed my breakfast sitting down at my kitchen table and ate my breakfast looking at the clock: the time was 9:30. I washed the dishes I had used and made my way to my room to get dressed. After I was done changing I decided to go to LME studios, to hand in my form.

I grabbed the form that was in the envelope, making my way to the door and grabbing the keys from the key rack. I walked out of my apartment locking the door behind me as I made my way down the hall I noticed Ren and yashiro coming down the hall from the opposite side.

A smile lit up my face as I approached them. Yoshiro gave me a gentle smile as he gave me a warm greeting. Ren giving me a quick grin, his eyes trailed down to the envelope in my hands: his eyebrow raised in question at the contents. My eyes went to the envelope a 'o' shape taking my lips as I realized what he was interested in. "oh this, this is the entry form for LME" I said as I smiled wide, thinking how exciting it was.

Ren smiled at me as he began to speak "well we were just heading there. Why don't you come with us?" he said. _God he was wonder he was rated sexist man…_ I snapped out of my thoughts, bowing in thanks as I said " I would love to join you Tsuruga-san, Yoshiro-san" I straightened myself up watching Ren and Yoshiro nod turning on their heel. I followed them down the stairs towards the entrance.

Once we had excited the building we came face to face with a silver sports car. I was guessing by how expensive it looked that it was probably Ren's. My eyes were the size of dinner plates as I stared in awe, at the expensive car. A hand waved in front of my face; snapping me back into reality. I followed the hand the owner, who happened to be very close to me. I felt a blush grace my cheeks. I heard Ren give a light laugh as he pulled away from me, walking over to the car; beckoning for me to follow him.

I reached the car grabbing the handle and opening the door. I watched Ren and Yoshiro get into the front seats of the car before I placed myself inside the vehicle. We drove straight for ten minutes in silence. The quite didn't really feel awkward or tense: so it didn't really bother me. I just watched the world go past me through the car window… A few minutes later and we had arrived in front of a large building with the letters LME on the front… my eyes grew at the sight._ I was here I was finally here._

The door opening brought me out of my thoughts. Ren held out his hand for me, giving me a gentle smile. I extended my hand; grabbing his, a blush tinting my cheeks as he looked me in the eye, saying in a kind voice "welcome to LME". I smiled , this all seemed so cheesy I couldn't help myself I gave a little laugh as we closed the doors and made our way up the stairs. Ren and Yoshiro opened the door for me; both of them smiling down at me (Ren was taller than me by at least a head and a half and Yoshiro about 5cm taller hahaha). I couldn't help but laugh s ii made my way through the door. I gave a joking curtsy. I said "why thank you, what the gentlemen you are ". I laughed lightly as I walked away like a noble, once Ren and Yoshiro reached me we all gave a laugh.

After we had finished laughing we made our way up the escalator, turning up and down corridors going through different doors. We finally reached a door which had the name Takarada Lory written on a gold plate. I was wondering why they brought me here and not just let me drop it off at the front desk, but I didn't question them about it. I watched as Ren knocked on the door, I heard a faint "come in" from behind the closed doors. We opened the door to come face-to-face with…..

**Thanks for reading this chapter please review and tell me what you think I would really like to hear from you, I really, really want to know how I'm going with this story because I really don't know. I want to thank the friend who helped me edit this chapter because I know I suck at it :/ please message me if you have any ideas for the story or if you have an Idea on what my charcter should do for the audition :D**


End file.
